1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to audio and tactile feedback based on a visual environment of an electronic device.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Many electronic device manufacturers provide touch screens for basic user interface (UI) control (e.g. icon selection, screen scrolling, etc.). As consumers demand increased functionality from electronic devices, there is a need to provide improved devices having increased touch screen capabilities. Currently there are many research activities studying how haptic feedback could be used in electronic devices. Electronic devices having tactile feedback are known in the art. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0192771 discloses a touch pad having tactile feedback. Immersion Corporation has introduced a concept where a computer mouse has tactile feedback. One such mouse has been productized by Logitech. And, Reachin Technologies AB sells a programming toolkit for tactile application systems based on expensive 3D haptic devices, such as the Phantom® Device (by SensAble Technologies, Inc).
The demand for continuous size miniaturization generates challenges to implement added touch screen functionality. Accordingly, there is a desire to provide an improved touch screen user interface with feedback capabilities for an electronic device.